


Boyfriend

by holloway88



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Art School, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Hockey, Fluff, Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Romance, its just really sweet okay, its midnight leave me alone i havent been able to write all year
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-17
Updated: 2018-09-17
Packaged: 2019-07-13 10:23:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16015937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/holloway88/pseuds/holloway88
Summary: JJ can't get over the fact that he loves his boyfriend. Wait, he what?





	Boyfriend

**Author's Note:**

> Heyo this is a short drabble for a very long university hockey/art student AU I have planned out that may or may not ever happen. Love me some Otayuri but I ALSO love me some Pliroy.

Jean-Jacques Leroy was sitting in the back of the library at a table filled with all of his friends and his _boyfriend_. Boyfriend. He thought it was funny that such a simple word could make his stomach feel like it was filled with butterflies and his heart swell with pride. Until he met Yuri he never really considered the possibility of having a boyfriend, after things went south with Isabella he didn't feel like he could ever have another relationship again. But that was three years ago, and now he had arguably the best boyfriend in the entire world. He let his mind drift from his artist statement and focus on Yuri.

He was sitting a few seats away from him, so that they couldn't get more distracted during studying than they already were, with his pencil resting against his chin while he stared at the paper in front of him. His blonde hair, so pale it was nearly white, was mostly pulled behind his ears in a delicate braid that JJ himself had done just a few hours earlier. A few stray strands did fall to frame his face as he worked. His eyes like an aquamarine were so focused on his assignment that he didn't event suspect JJ's gaze.

He admired the way his boyfriend was so focused on his work, he wished he felt the same about his own work. Their portfolio review was rapidly approaching, and as the majority of JJ's friend group were art majors they all decided to get together to write them. Because if they all suck they can't possibly fail everybody, right? Right. Probably. Yuri's was one of the hardest, even though they were all in the same class they were all a different major, and Yuri's teacher was the biggest prick. JJ was lucky, his teacher was super nice and helpful and laid back. Yuri was dedicated to film making completely, and it showed, his work was beautiful. Yuri's work was almost as beautiful as him, JJ thought while he watched the way his boyfriend's lips twitched whenever he had an idea or vetoed a sentence he had already typed.

He remembered back to Thanksgiving break the previous semester when Yuri had nowhere else to go because his flight home to Russia was cancelled due to inclement weather. JJ hadn't left campus yet and quickly offered for him to come back to Toronto with him for break. He hadn't asked his family, but he knew they wouldn't care, they loved having guests over especially when they're dating. His parents loved Yuri so much that they offered him a bed during winter break as well, which Yuri graciously declined because the flight had already been booked to Russia. JJ smiled, family was important to him and he was so relieved that they loved Yuri as much as he did. Well, almost as much anyway.

JJ broke his seemingly never-ending gaze at Yuri to look around the room instead. Otabek was sinking into the back of his chair groaning, mumbling something about how much he hated graphics. Mila, a girl Yuri introduced him to despite them being in the same major, looked extremely off-put as she went back through her notes and sketches while desperately trying to write something coherent. Leo was helping Minami with a different project, since Minami wasn't a junior yet and Leo had 'finished' his artist statement. JJ looked down at his paper and was unsure of what to do next.

He had the bones of it mapped out, but none of the meat and potatoes yet. He looked back over to Yuri and watched him immerse himself into his statement. Head resting in his hand he admired his boyfriend. His looks, his drive, his work-everything about him JJ was enamored with.

"Yo, Earth to Leroy." a voice drew him from his thoughts and he sat up straight in response, "You've still got a blank page." it was Otabek, who was obviously taking a break from his own failed attempts to try and help JJ.

JJ groaned, "I have the bones of it."

"It's due in a week." Yuri snapped, eyes not moving from his computer screen. "You can't move on if you fuck this up."

"I know, I'm already stressed." he ran his fingers through his hair and sighed. "What do you have, Altin?" he asked, Otabek groaned as well, turning his laptop towards JJ. It was a solid paragraph and a half, but that wasn't good enough for this course.

"It's so hard." Otabek mumbled.

Mila huffed, "Tell me about it. I'm having trouble finding the line between 'talking about your work like you're bragging about it' and 'talking about your work like you hate yourself'. Why do they do this to us? Why couldn't they just let us live our lives in peace?" she complained.

"I wish I knew." JJ answered honestly and went back to staring at his paper.

He thought about the three things his professor talked about: how, what, & why. After a solid forty five minutes of consistent pencil pushing, he was sure he had it finished. The rough draft, anyways. He closed his laptop and put his paper in his folder and stuck his head in his arms on the table. He was _so_ over this class. The group had started to dwindle off after that, and after another few hours it was just him and Yuri left. Yuri was still going strong, determined to finish it tonight and have it ready to go for class the following day. JJ envied his determination.

He slide over a few seats and rested his head against Yuri's shoulder, not saying anything to disturb him, he just wanted to be closer. He smiled at the way Yuri smelled like overly sweet coffee from his Starbucks addiction. They had made two trips that night alone, and that wasn't counting the morning coffee. He felt truly at peace as he sat beside his boyfriend. He really loved him.

JJ shot up suddenly, cheeks pink.

"Whoa, where's the fuckin' fire?" Yuri asked, laughing a bit but still looking at his computer.

"Yuri, I think I love you." JJ blurted and Yuri stopped typing. He blinked a few times, and turned to look at JJ.

"What?"

"I, well I don't think." JJ corrected himself, "I know I love you." he said and watched as Yuri's cheeks flushed with embarrassment.

"Well, jeez, way to make me not want to do homework anymore." Yuri answered, eyes averted from JJ. After a brief moment of silence, JJ just smiling at Yuri, knowing he would say it when he's ready, Yuri pulled JJ into a hug. JJ hugged back tightly, sighing in his boyfriend's arms. "I do too. Love you, I mean." Yuri stuttered awkwardly.

JJ's heart swelled with pride and joy, he genuinely hadn't expected him to say it back that quickly, but here they were. Maybe it was all that coffee. Whatever the reason, he didn't care. JJ just felt happy and at peace there in Yuri's arms.


End file.
